


Hermes, Trickster God of Thieves

by honey_sweets



Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [4]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingers like a Fuck Machine, Flying, Fucking on Zeus's Bed, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, SO MUCH TEASING, Titty Play, Tongue like a Vibrator, good girl, greek god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Despite your interaction with him being so brief, you can't deny the pull you feel towards Hermes as you whisper for him. He's been waiting just outside the throne room, impatient for you to want him as he so desperately wants you. Allow yourself to be pulled in by his teasing words, let him take you on this flight into a world of satisfaction.
Series: Mount (you on) Olympus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088780
Kudos: 19





	Hermes, Trickster God of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Hermes, Trickster God of Thieves

[M4F] [Script Offer] Hermes, Trickster God of Thieves [Greek God] so much [Teasing] [Flying] [Titty Play] [Cunnilingus] [Edging] [Tongue like a Vibrator] [Fingers like a Fuck Machine] [Good Girl] [Mutual Masturbation] [Fucking on Zeus’s Bed] [Overstimulation] [Breeding] [Aftercare]

As Hermes, your tone should be confident and playful. He gets off on teasing and frustrating the listener, and is always in control. 

The direction [faint] of the first line is because you are speaking in the listener’s head, and so should sound somewhat distant/ethereal. 

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this! 

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x  
-

[delight, faint] Oh, how wonderful! I’ve been waiting for this since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Call out to me, lovely girl- say, “Hermes, God of Thieves,” so I can finally ravish you.

(two claps, echoing like in a large, empty room) 

How tremendous! Oh, sorry- [laughs] Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Sometimes I hardly realise how fast I’m moving.

(pause) [cheeky] Well, the sneaking up on you was intentional - I liked seeing you jump. Come here, take my hands, and let me look at you.

Mm. You’re very pretty… I dare say you’d give Aphrodite a run for her money, *if* she wasn’t so eager to have you for herself. [chuckles] I’m incredibly happy that you’ve called upon me – I truly couldn’t be more excited. 

I can’t wait to show you just what it means to truly be taken, adored, and *enjoyed* by a god. Can’t wait to reduce you to a trembling mess, moans of pleasure so intense they carry all the way back down to Earth.

[pleased] Hm. Tracing your lips with my thumb feels exceptionally lovely… I can only imagine what they would feel against mine.

(pause) I “don’t have to imagine”? [laughs] Eager, aren’t you? 

(lean in) [soft] Is it driving you mad, having my face so close to yours? Feeling my hot breath on your skin, just aching for me to kiss you?

(pull back) Patience, sweet human. I’d like to take you on a short flight first, if you’ll let me- so I may bring you to the place where I really plan on fucking your brains out. May I?

[chuckles] So eager… you’re adorable.

Come here, into my arms, I’ll carry you- [grunts] There we go, wrap your arm around my neck, like a bride would. Good girl. Now- Are you ready?

((dull flutter of small wings))

All right, let’s go- we’ll just pass by my dear old father, give him a wave- [calling out] Hi, dad!

[laughs] Oh, he certainly isn’t pleased, listen to his restraints rattle! 

Oop- all right, he’s really mad. [hurried] Leaving the Pantheon swiftly, then, here we go-

I’ll just bring us up a bit higher… There. Not many have the privilege to see the breadth of Olympus like this, and certainly no human ever has. How do you like it?

Yeah? I agree, it’s very beautiful. I like looking over it like this every so often, when I’m not too drowned in my duties… just to appreciate the view.

Look- there’s Athena’s garden, over there, and Ares’s arena to the left of it, can you see? And right by the Spring of Artemis is Aphrodite’s lake, it’s quite small, can you spot it?

What else would you find interesting, I wonder… Oh, there, those are the stables for the immortal horses, where they’re cared for and groomed. I can bring you to see them, if you want.

Yeah, would you like that? [chuckles] Yes, you can pet them, and feed them- maybe some will even let you ride them, if they like you.

Not now, though. Now, I’d like to bring you here- (short pause as you travel) To Zeus’s palace. I’m setting you down now, okay? [grunts] There you go. Come, take my hand, let me bring you inside.

(echoing footsteps) This is the central hall, where us gods meet to feast and discuss important matters about Earth, and you pesky little humans. [teasing] Always getting into such trouble.

Hm? (pause) Oh, yes- Hera proposed the plan to torture Zeus here, while he was away on Earth.   
[chuckles] While he was trying his hardest to flirt with you, actually. Isn’t that so mean of her?

Though I will say it serves him right, and I rather agree with her methods- which is why… 

(heavy doors opening) I’ve brought you here, to Zeus’s bedchambers, with that lush, expansive bed just waiting for us to make a mess of it.

[laughs] You’re saying we shouldn’t, and yet you’re pulling me to it… What a mischievous little imp. I’m liking you more and more by the minute.

Come here. (kiss) Oh- You… taste exquisite, pretty girl. I wouldn’t have denied you a kiss before, if I’d known you tasted like… this… 

(making out) This flimsy nightgown is just getting in the way, don’t you think? (pause) Mm. I’ll just slip it off you, then… Have a look at your stunning body for the first time.

[appreciative] Mm, just as I thought you couldn’t get any more enchanting… look at these tits. So round and soft… So nice to squeeze in my hands. And these nipples, so hard already- 

[chuckles] Someone’s sensitive here, hm? Do you like me pinching them, pulling them so they grow even firmer? So pretty… I wonder how they’d feel on my tongue.

[licking, sucking sounds] Ooh, how you moan… so breathless every time I lap over these hard buds… every time I suck on them… when I nibble on them.

(kisses) What a lovely girl. I can’t help but want to taste all of you. Kissing all over these breasts,   
(kisses) down this perfect tummy… down to your hips…

Now, what do we have here? Your undergarments prove to be a nuisance- however, they are quite useful for telling me just how much I’ve affected you. Why, you’ve absolutely soaked through them.

Mm. Is someone a little excited? If I were to glide my fingers up and down, right here over this drenched fabric… Ohh, what a cute little gasp. And if I rub on this hard bud-

[chuckles] It seems I’ve found another sensitive spot. (kiss) You have no idea how much I want you.

Pull these aside, show yourself to me. Let me taste you. There we go, such a good, wet little girl for me.

((cunnilingus sounds))

Ooh, your pussy tastes even better than your lips, even sweeter- and so much more intoxicating. [moans] I love it.

Going to lick up all of your wetness, have your taste coat my tongue, turning me on so much… 

Do you like that? Feeling my tongue push into your tight hole, feeling every gush of your wetness leak into my mouth? Feeling me lick up and down this naughty little slit of yours?

And if I start licking over this pretty, hard clit-

Ohhh listen to you whimper, sounding so desperate and needy, just how I like it. Mm. 

((cunnilingus sounds for a bit))

I’m going to do something I think you might like now, okay? I’m going to move my tongue *very* quickly over your clit, just like this… 

Whoa, steady girl, let me keep you standing. [chuckles] What are you saying it feels like? (pause) A vibrator…? It’s a… motorised sex toy, I see. 

Well, if I have to compete with a machine, I suppose I’ll just have to go faster.

((cunnilingus sounds))

[grunts] that’s it, grip my hair, you like that, don’t you? No toy could ever feel as good as a tongue, especially not one this skilled… working your clit so good like this.

(smack) stay standing now, I want you to cum just like this, have your release drip all down my chin onto Zeus’s floor.

Keep those thighs spread for me. Good girl.

You’re being so loud, baby, surely you can take it? 

(condescending) No? It feels too good? 

Oh, I think you can hold it just a little more… you’d make me so proud if you keep yourself from cumming until I tell you to.

Can you do that for me? Be a good girl for Hermes and hold your orgasm?

There we go, so obedient for me, pull on my hair to steady yourself, make me proud.

That’s it, hold it, you want to erupt so badly, don’t you? You can’t, no, not yet. Not yet. Just take it, I know you can, because that’s what good girls do. 

Good girls listen when a god gives them a command.

Keep holding it… No, no, you can, *you can*, don’t let me down now- you can’t? You’re going to cum?

((sounds stop))

Well then it seems I have to stop. 

Don’t whine. 

When I say you aren’t allowed to orgasm, I mean it- even if it means I have to make *sure* of it. Otherwise, I’d have to stop being so nice and punish you for disobeying me, wouldn’t I?

And it would be a shame for our first time to be occupied with such brutality.

Come here. Taste how sweet you are. (kisses) Mm. How beautiful, still shaking at being denied. (kiss) Get on the bed.

Just get comfortable, keep those legs spread, I want to see your pretty, wet cunt. Wider now, keep them nice and open. Good girl.

Look at how you’re just throbbing… You really want to cum, hm? 

All right, then. Reach your hands down, slowly- over your perfect breasts, just like that, down that beautiful stomach… Reach between your legs, and pull your pussy lips open for me.

Just spread those lips, I want to see that desperate little hole clench around nothing, so desperate for *anything* to come fill it, aren’t you? Show me…

Mm. That’s so cute. Poor thing, you should be allowed some pleasure, shouldn’t you? Yes, I think so.  
Take two fingers and stuff that pussy.

[teasing] Oh no, we came to an agreement that you should reach orgasm now; I never said *I* would be the one doing it, silly girl.

After all, who better to bring yourself to that point than you? Now do as I say – fill that pussy up just how I want you to.

Good girl, you can pout all you like, I don’t care- as long as you follow my orders. And you do it so well, look at you, pumping those fingers in and out of your tight hole, so good for me.

I’m going to undress now, [chuckles] give you a bit of a show to help you along.

(clothes rustling) Let me pull this off, show you my strong chest… my toned abdomen… Oh, how silly of me, I know you won’t want to miss out on a view of my back-

I’ll just turn around for you, give you a nice view. And I can just drop this the rest of the way… (clothes rustling) Do you like that, baby? Let me look back over my shoulder, how are you doing-

[laughs] I see you couldn’t help but start rubbing your clit as well, that’s okay- I like seeing you unable to control yourself. Faster. Go faster. I wanna be able to hear it even when I turn my head back around. 

No? You want me face you now? Don’t you want to appreciate this (smack) beautiful ass some more?  
[laughs] “Maybe later”, eh? Smartass.

All right, here. Happy?

Yes, I can see that, and hear it too. Your fingers are pumping into you so nice and fast, and look at how hard your other hand is working, too… 

You’ve got me so hard, baby, can’t help but stroke myself as I watch you… Gods. You’re stunning.

Do you like that? Playing with yourself, seeing how fast I’m jerking my cock because of you? You’re so sexy, wanting to cum so badly… Are you close?

Yeah? No wonder you’re being so loud, [chuckles] I love it though. Love how you pleasure yourself.

Do you want to cum together? Make a big mess all over this room, show Zeus just how good I make you feel? Oh, he’ll be so mad, knowing that you want me so badly, you get off just from *looking* at me.

You wanna cum, don’t you, you’re so close already, just a little more now- 

Stop. Hands by your side.

No, stop, listen to me. I’ll pin you down if I have to, don’t make me do that. Aren’t you my good girl?

There you go, you can buck your hips up, that’s fine- there’s nothing there. [chuckles] It’s cute, how frustrated you’re getting- even when you want nothing more than to orgasm, obeying me is still your priority.

[laughs] I’m mean?

Oh, honey, you were *told* that I’m the trickster god, and you still wanted me. You brought this on yourself.

Aw, I’m sorry, I suppose that was mean. Should I kiss it better?

[grunts as you get on the bed, teasing] Hi, pretty girl. (kiss) Ah, wait… that’s not where it aches, is it? I’ll have to move lower down-

Right here, between your soaked thighs. (kiss) There. Is that better? 

Just a little? Now, that simply won’t do! I have to make you feel *amazing* to make up for how cruel I’ve been to you. [chuckles] It’s only fair.

Before I get my tongue back on you- are you curious how fast I can move my fingers?

[laughs] all right, all right, if you keep nodding so much you might hurt yourself. Are you ready?

((cunnilingus + wet sounds))

Ooh your pussy’s tight, just *swallowing* up my fingers, and so wet, too- Listen to how lewd it sounds when I pound into it so fast and deep like this.

This poor little clit is all swollen now, feels so nice on my tongue, baby, I can’t help but lick it faster…

Play with your tits for me, let me see you play with yourself as I fuck your poor, desperate little cunt. [moans] Yeah, oh *gods* you’re sexy.

You’ve been so close twice already, it won’t take much now, will it? Not with how fast my tongue is rubbing your clit, how my fingers are stroking that sensitive spot inside you just- like- this-

[groans] You’re clenching so well around me, you’re back on the edge, aren’t you? So ready to cum all over my fingers, to explode on my tongue, wanna let all that frustration out on me.

You don’t have to hold back this time, you can cum for me. This isn’t a trick, I want you to cum for me so badly, want to see your entire body shake with the force of it. 

Are you going to cum for me? Yeah? It turns me on so much, seeing you come apart beneath me, not a thought in your head except for wanting to cum.

Do it now, baby, be a good girl for Hermes, you’ve been waiting so long for this, let me have it-

[groans as she cums] That’s my good fucking girl, cumming so hard just for me. Keep going, just ride it out, I’m going to keep pounding this cunt until you finish-

Yes, oh stars, that’s so sexy, you’re turning me on so much. 

((end))

Look at this sloppy little pussy, [moans] so pretty… (wet smack) so nice to slap. (smack) Mm, I love seeing you writhe. Is someone a little sensitive?

You know now that I’ve made you cum, I’m not going to stop, right?

Come here, give me a kiss as I slide into you. (kiss)

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[groans] Gods, you weren’t done cumming yet, were you? Squeezing my cock so- tight- feels *incredible*.

Don’t worry, I won’t go as fast as I possibly can, [chuckles] just fast enough to have your legs shaking just like that. In fact- let’s get these over my shoulders-

[moans] There we fucking go, feel how much deeper I can pound into you like this, yes, baby, your cunt feels so good.

Reach down and rub your clit from me. I don’t *care* if it’s sensitive, you rub it until it feels good again. Come on, don’t you want to please me?

Yes, *good girl* nice and fast now, chase that second orgasm, I want to feel you erupt all over my cock as I fuck you. I’ve wanted this since I first saw you, baby, want this pretty cunt to cum just for me.

There, doesn’t that feel good again? Moaning so loudly, taking this dick so well, you’re making me so happy. I love seeing you like this.

Are you gonna cum again?

Yeah? Go on, beautiful girl, don’t you dare take your hand off that clit until you do, I’m going to keep fucking you hard and fast-

[groans] I can *feel* you clenching around me, just let go for me, you can do it, I know you can. Make me feel how good you orgasm, give it to me-

[moans] yes, yes, just like that, oh my gods you’re such a good girl. (kisses) Such a good girl for me, cumming so hard, I love it.

No, I’m not stopping, baby. (kiss) I’m going to keep fucking you even harder- and faster- and I want you to cum again.

((fucking sounds get faster))

You know why?

Because I’m going to breed you, because you’re such a good girl, aren’t you?

I’m going to pump your womb full of my seed, get you pregnant with a demigod. I’m going to keep filling you up until I see that belly start to swell, see how well our child is growing inside you.

You want that, don’t you? Want this messy cunt flooded with my divine cum, stretch you out with how much I’m fucking you. 

When you’re too loose and too slick with cum, I’ll use your mouth, your tits, maybe even your tight little ass- mark you all over your perfect body until you’re ready to be bred again.

Yes, wrap your legs around me, pull me in even deeper. You don’t have to tell me you want it, your moans tell me all I need to know. So loud… Just how I like it.

If you want me to breed you, you’ll have to cum again, baby girl, need to milk my cock for all it’s worth, squeeze every single drop out into your womb.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

Can you do that for me? Can you pull my seed into you with your sloppy pussy?

Yeah, ooh, stars- [moans] That’s it, cum for me, you want to carry my child, don’t you? Then cum for me, show me you deserve it-

[groans] Good job, cum on my cock again, clamp down on me, yes, yes, I’m going to fuck a baby into you-

[orgasm] Oh stars, that’s it, can you feel it? Thick ropes of cum spilling into your womb, filling you up so well-

Ohhh gods, yes, squeeze me, get every last drop, take it, take all of it-

((end))

[breathless] Fuck, oh my goodness. Look at how much is just leaking out of you… you made me cum so hard. We made such a big mess…

Oh, baby, come here, no, I know you’re still trembling, just let me hold you. [sigh] Let me hold you close to me.

Shh, shh, it’s okay… Are you okay? (kiss) Good, that’s good, just breathe for me. Nice and deep, let your body calm down. I’ve got you.

Was I too much? Did I push you too far? (pause) I’m really glad to hear that.

My perfect girl, I’m so proud of you, you were absolutely amazing. Listened to everything I said, took everything so well, I couldn’t be happier. 

(pause) Yes, of course you did! You made me so happy. I loved it so much. (kiss) Such a good girl for me.

You- are one incredible woman. (kiss) 

[laughs] I’ve never felt better from fulfilling one of Hera’s requests.

Are you cold? Here, let me pull the covers over us, [grunts] There you go. You can sleep if you want.

Oh, the lightning? That started after you came the first time, [laughs] It’s fine. Don’t mind my dad.

Just lay your head on my chest and drift off. Get nice and rested, because I have so much more planned for when you wake again.

[chuckles] If we do a good enough job, Zeus might get so mad he breaks free and storms in on us going at it, would you like that? 

It does sound good, doesn’t it. [sigh] But for now, just feel me play with your hair, and let yourself drift off. I’ll be here when you wake up.


End file.
